Found and Lost
by wombatgemini
Summary: This is a prologue to the first book, after the egg has been stolen and Arya and her companions escape the King's soldiers, at the cost of their friend. Read and Review!


**Arya – Found and Lost**

A thunderous rumble erupted over the grass as the hooves of four horses trampled the pasture. As they continued to rush their way forward, a multitude of arrows stuck into the ground at their backs. The cloaked figures on the horses' backs urged their steeds onwards, pushing them to the limit. It was essential the riders escape into Du Weldenvarden. But for now, they needed to evade the soldiers that protected Gil'ead. It was clear to anyone watching that these four felons were those responsible for the theft of one of King Galbatorix's most prized possessions. And even though the group avoided Gil'ead, Galbatorix had ordered soldiers be dispatched to surrounding areas. And here they were, a party of 15 soldiers, shooting at the thieves.

The chase continued, and the group continued to urge their white mounts. They were aware that their horses were superior and it was only a matter of time until they out ran them.

The galloping continued along the great mass of water that was Isenstar as horses dodged and weaved through a scatter of trees. Two horses were unsuccessful, sending their riders to the ground.

The distance between the soliders and the cloaked figures slowly began to augment, and the archers began to grow desperate. They had abandoned any attempts at accuracy, choosing to simply loose the arrows as quickly as possible.

The scream of a felon and the whinny of a horse signalled that the vague strategy had paid off, as the soldiers watched the horse rear and fall to the ground, sending its rider crashing to the ground, an arrow piercing his shoulder.

The man's companions hesitated and slowed their horses, but something urged them onwards. They hurtled away without him, as the soldiers ceased their chase.

The hood of the man had fallen off during his separation with his mount, revealing his face. The man's tight face was covered in scratches, his high cheek bones and thin lips wielding several cuts. But his straight nose was unharmed, and his emerald eyes burnt holes into the approaching soldiers.

The soldiers dismounted their horses and approached the man, swords drawn.

"Answer this, thief, where are your companions headed?" ordered the captain..

The man had managed to drag himself to a tree, where he sat, leaning on it. He did not answer the question, he simply brushed his jet-black hair from his face and stared at the captain, the intricate ring on his finger flashed in the sunlight.

The captain was agitated by the silence.

"We did not just chase you for five leagues to watch you sit there and bleed like a stuck pig! If you don't give me some answers, I'll get them out with magic!"

The man remained silent.

The solider scoffed and signalled to a cloaked man who had been standing behind the cluster of soldiers.

As ordered, the magician knelt down and faced the man, removing his hood to reveal a wrinkled face with grey hair and colourless, tired eyes. He closed them and put two fingers on the man's forehead and muttered an enchantment.

It took a little under five seconds for the captain to get answers, but he was not alive long enough to report them.

The magician shook violently upon making contact with the man, and fell on the injured felon. The thief shrugged him off, which was enough to shift part of his dark hair to reveal a pointed ear.

"He's an elf!" screamed a soldier.

The soldiers turned and rushed back to their horses, attempting to turn and get away. The captain remained, a look of malice painted on his face. He raised his sword and sauntered forward.

The elf mustered the majority of his waning strength and released a powerful burst of magical energy, which send a sonic wave around him and made the ground tremble.

The captain had turned to ash as the sonic wave hit him and continued rushing by. The fleeing soldiers met the same fate, as the horses galloped on without riders.

The elf closed his eyes and smiled. He had helped to succeed with a very important mission. He was at peace knowing there was hope to end Galbatorix's tyranny.

Using the very last reserve of energy and sent a message to his companion.

_Good luck, Arya._

And with that, the elf known as Theowan was no more. Left in his place was a pile of ash, and an intricate ring sat in the soil.

A flower sprouted from the ash

Hope. At last.

**

Arya and her two remaining companions galloped towards the forest, which was a little over two leagues away, in silence, as the last rays of sunlight struck their faces with an orange glow. The trio grieved for the loss of a dear friend, and would never forget the sacrifice he had made in order for the rest to escape. Despite receiving orders from Theowan himself, guilt and regret overshadowed any other feelings present in Arya's wounded heart. Theowan's voice still echoed in her head.

_Do not hesitate on my part Arya, we have worked too hard to let our emotions get in the way of what is important, and that is raising a new Rider. If my life is the price needed to be paid for your escape, then so be it._

Arya can still remember with sorrow her protests, only to be reflected by Theowan's stubbornness and reason.

_If we are to succeed with our goal, my life will not be the only one lost. Now go, for I am about to release enough magic to singe a dragon. I have lived a full enough life. But you, Arya, are destined for greatness._

And with that Arya galloped away with her companions, fighting back tears. She stopped at the face of the hill as a sonic wave rushed around Theowan's body. She watched in distress as Theowan caught her eye

_Good luck, Arya_

Arya sobbed as Theowan was replaced by a pile of ash, noticing a small glint of gold sunk in the soil next to it. Muttering a few words, the ring zoomed towards to trio and wrapped itself around Arya's smooth, pale finger. Forcing her eyes away from the scene of the confrontation, she turned and continued her journey.

The Sun had been replaced by its pale brother by the time Arya and her companions had reached the edge of Du Weldenvarden. They dismounted their tired steeds and left them to rest, for they had done more than expected of them.

One of the elves made a fire and Arya sat at it, watching the flames dance. The other elf tended to the exhausted horses.

The elf that made the fire sat next to Arya and removed his elegant helm, revealing his raven hair, which matched the locks that covered Arya.

"Arya, we all know that Theowan died of his own free will. You made the right choice to continue riding." The elf assured her with a deep and soothing tone.

"Then why, Faolin, does the right thing feel so wrong?"

"Because you did what you were told, despite the fact you knew of its consequences. You followed a direct order, and we both know Theowan was never going to take no for an answer. He is as stubborn as an elf can get" Faolin replied with a smile.

Arya laughed, despite the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"We always knew that quality would be his downfall." said Arya

Faolin placed his hand on Arya's soft cheek and they stared into each other's eyes.

"We both know it was the right thing to do"

He wiped the tear from her pale face, before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"I love you Arya, never forget that"

Arya smiled and returned his kiss.

"Now go and get some sleep, I fear our journey is not yet at an end." said Faolin.


End file.
